sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:NesteaLover
Hi there! Welcome to our Sekirei wiki and thank you for your contributions! I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A little help to get you started: * ' ' lets you see what other people are editing right this minute and where you can help. You can also check our community portal for things to do. * If you haven't already, create a user page about yourself. If you do, we'll be able to know you better as a member of our community. * If you have questions, you can ask in our forums or post a message on my talk page. * The ' ' can help you learn how to edit and how use the wiki tools. Our policies and guidelines can help you with putting those tools to good use and getting up to speed with our editing customs. I'm glad to have you here and look forward to working with you! -- Schlulou (Talk) 16:32, 23 August 2012 Heya, thanks for helping out here :) Too many only get info here without contributing. I had a look at a few of your edits and you seem to be focused on images, that's fine but I need to make you aware of some regulations active here. *First, only use cleaned images, meaning no text in the speach bubbles, remove it. *Second, don't overdo it. It's a wiki not an image gallery. *Third, think about legal implications, if you go overboard with images it isn't fair use anymore *4th, don't mix up the manga and anime, in this wiki this is for obvious reasons separated. If you want to show anime only fight scenes, that's fine, but do it only in the proper section and not in the one describing the original (manga) content. Have fun here and thanks again for helping out. PS: Some help here: The Wiki's Policies and Guidelines Pictures Hi NesteaLover. I am Choko. Being the one the administrator assigned to be in-charge in her absence, I will tell you, whilst you upload images that are .png in format, it doesn't have the proper license, and so, it is subjected upon deletion. I would give you time until 20:00 to put the necessary information needed for the images. On this template, it shows how you can add the details I am talking about. Please fill them nicely, and provide the proper information needed. Now, should you have any problems with the FUR, feel free to message me back. But should you choose to ignore my warning, I would have no choice but to tag the pictures you uploaded in deletion, and report to Iliyana about this. Thank you and have a nice day. Images Hello Nestea. As Haru-san has already warned you about the images, I do not need to say much. Yet, you should know that the Fair Use Rationale has been recently installed in the wiki by the new admin. It is necessary that you add it to the Images. If you don't know how, feel free to ask me. 19:45, 22 June, 2013 Images again Greetings I'll keep the image, but only this time. When uploading images always use . Familiarize yourself with Sekirei Wiki:Image and video policy. This template will help you while uploading images. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page.